


Pirates

by TMNT4Evr1408



Category: Street Punks, TMNT - Fandom, TMNT AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, New York, Other, Pirates, TMNT AU, punks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT4Evr1408/pseuds/TMNT4Evr1408
Summary: this is a chapter by Chapter story that'll feature character OCs for an AU created by the wonderfully talented [Sirconcon] on Deviantart





	Pirates

[ ](http://s134.photobucket.com/user/Anubis_Hoshi/media/Street%20Punks%20TMNT%20-%20Rayven_zps6vlcrvrg.png.html)

The Rayven

A dark evening, that's how this story began, in the middle of the Mediterranean where a scientist, specialized in Bio-genetics, mutagenic technology and Bio-Chemistry, a Doctor Auberon Stavros. Mockingly nicknamed by his peers as Dr. Queeze. It was meant to be “squeeze” since he had a habit of experimenting on test subjects to the point where metaphorically they were a sponge being squeezed to the point of drying out.

But a rookie Researcher said “queeze” by mistake and the name ended up sticking, the reason for the mockery? He wanted to be able to create Living Mythological figures through mutation, but this couldn't be achieved as Mutagen was banned from use outside of medical research for human benefit and medical advancement.

This didn't stop him from seeking out the black market however, using his private science vessal, he hired a crew of ship hands to handle the sailing, as well as scientists willing to travel with him on the condition they say nothing about where he acquired his mutagen from to do his research. 

He got his mutagen, and didn't waste time in starting his experiments on creating living “mythical beasts” theorizing all known mythical creatures that the anctient greeks saw long ago were more or less real in the sense of how we perceive reality, but given how primitive we were back then, we looked at them as monsters rather than mutations.

This time though, he was sure he could prove these so-called monsters are natural mutations by scientifically creating them. For months he had poachers capture, but not kill animals that would suit the “Monsters” of old from the ancient mythologies and legends, he even had human vagrants taken for the ones that had human faces or even appeared half human.

Within those months he created 500 specimens, making all of them different combinations trying to build the classic mythological monsters, however, this proved to be a futile effort. As almost all 500 died mid-growth due to a rejection of the DNA And mutagen introduced to their bodies.

One however managed to survive, this one was encouraged to grow, train, and become stronger. For decades the lab and ship she lived on was all she knew, her creative mind encouraged with music, Art, writing, philosophy, and the like. However not all was to remain a happy life for her. Queeze named her “Rayven” as a play on the stigma behind the appearance of the raven bird, and the circumstances to her survival.

As she was getting more and more curious about her origins and why the Queeze would never let her refer to him as father, and why she has no mother, she decided to look for answers herself. Breaking into Queeze's computer by hacking, she found his science notes, and found out the horrific truth of her origins, and the fate of her 'brothers and sisters'.

However before she could do or ask anything about it, the ship was attacked by Somalian pirates; the lab destroyed, the tech stolen......and Dr. Queeze killed when trying to stop them from stealing anything.

Rayven was found by one of the shipmates and taken by him onto the ship they came from, watching it sink, these rogues were debating amongst eachother in what to do with her. Not even knowing what she was, the captain doubted he could make a profit off selling her, for now though she was put to work.

As a deck hand she helped mending minor damages to their ship, as well as cleaning up and serving the crew she lived with. Learning even more about Piracy and how these somali pirates lived their lives from day to day, it was a life better than with Queeze in a small sense. 

Years later as she came of age, around 18-19 in human years, she decided it was time for her to venture out on her own and make a name for herself as her own kind of a pirate, and what better place, than New York City. She jumped ship and flew to the nearest Cargo ship that was heading towards New York.

It's not that she didn't like her life amongst her fellow human pirates, just she saw a grander life waiting for her, none of the pirates that knew her stopped her though. They did vocalize they'd miss her since she was the only one ballsy enough to deal with rival pirates from India and Thailand, still though, they didn't stand in her way.

Once in New york, she decided to find a home for herself, a kind of Base of operations if you will, where she could bring home some other “inductees” onto her pirate crew, but she was very specific on what she was looking for in her crewmates, they wouldn't travel the ocean as the struggle for survival was too great for a mutant like herself.

New York had a lot of resources that could be tapped, and she started by looking for new members to help her.


End file.
